Devil May DXD
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: Issei wakes up after being attacked from someone, and told that in order to restore the power of his partner then he will have to tavel to the far off land of Fortuna and seek out Tony Redgrave. Meanwhile, Dante is searching for the rumors that his brother has made it back from the underworld. I do not own Hischool DxD, nor Devil May Cry so all OC's go the creators.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Devils Rude awakening.

Issei Hyoudou woke up to the sound of nothing, all around him everything was black, his light brown eyes scanning the room around him, "What's going on?" he thought looking around the space he was in, all he could see was darkness but yet it felt solid. He sat up and rubbed his head or he tried to rub his head, that's when he became aware of a sharp white hot pain that was traveling through his body.

"Partner, you awake yet?" The voice of Ddraig, his sacred companion called out, "I was sure that when you lost your arm that you were done for good. I've spent the last few weeks trying to even get into Astral Plane that your body shrouded itself in." The dark space soon became very hot and became filled with the fire of a thousand damned souls, and in the center of the fire looked a giant Welsh Dragon with Emerald Green eyes, "Welcome back Aibo."

Issei shook his head, "Lost my arm what do you me-" His voice trailed off as he looked down at his arm, or what should have been his arm, but now there was nothing. His mind reeled with questions as he slowly began to understand that he had no right arm right arm anymore, "What-why." His voice came out shaky, "Where are President and the others." Issei tried to keep a grip on things, if he could get to the President and the others then they would know what to do and how to fix him, he had to get there before he would bleed out.

"Don't worry about that Boob-boy. You're already dead." The dragon blew a cloud of fire as he looked at Issei with a look of pity, "Well You are actually on the balance on life or death, the only thing that's keeping you alive is my magic as well as the people around you." The shadows shimmered for a second and he saw a wary looking Akeno and Rias looking down on him while a large pink magic activation ring was between them, "They are feeding my power to keep you alive. They called on me as soon as you were discovered but you were as I said before shrouded in fire like a Defensive Drive." The image shimmered and it showed a figure lying on the floor with a ring of smoke around him, and as the two figures of the president and Akeno approached Issei a thin rope of fire would lash out at them.

Issei gritted his teeth as his whole body began to ache, the pain was starting to become unbearable. He didn't know what happened to him but he knew that all he really wanted to do at this point was find a way to stop the pain and see the President again, "I can't do anything to help you partner unless you seek out the help of a certain half-demon." The dragons gruff voice had interrupted Issei's thoughts and he looked up, "It is said that this half-demon is a son of a powerful Demon named Sparta, a mighty demon who is known as the "Legendary Dark Knight"" Issei fell to his knees as he felt the right side of his body go numb, "Hmm seems like they found a way to resurrect you. Then I will be quick, Go to the town called Fortuna, seek out Tony Redgrave, he will know how to repair the damage done by Mundus." Issei was about to ask what the dragon meant but he fell to the floor and his vision filled with a shimmering light.

Issei felt his head spin as he used his left arm to block the light that was blinding him, "Issei!" the sound of a frantic voice filled his ears and he remembered it almost immediately, "Issei, can you hear what I'm saying!? You can't leave us yet!"

-ZAP!-

Issei felt a shock travel up his body and shock his organs into overdrive, he inhaled sharply and sat up and almost fell over, he blinked and saw that he was back in his room at his house, and took a deep breath and stood up and looked around at the shocked faces of his tear-streaked faces of his friends all casting a spell around him, "Issei! Thank goodness." The voice of Issei's President, Rias Gremory rang out and Issei looked up and saw the beautiful president of the Occult Research Club her tear streaked face still as beautiful as ever, he was busy getting lost in thought about her when felt something slam against his body, making him sit back down and saw that the president had slammed into him while she began to demand that he was never allowed to die on her again.

"Issei-san, Im so glad." the voice of Asia Argento sighed in relief before he heard her slump onto the floor, He tried to reach out but the memory that he had lost his right arm came back into relaxation when he saw that, were his right arm had been there was a now nothing but the wound had looked as if it was already three years old and that his veins that were wound it seemed to be glowing a red black that was just around the wound, he stopped to marvel the old wound but he remembered that Asia had fainted,

"Asia!" Issei called out making his voice crack as he looked at her unconscious form on the floor, he was about to move until he felt something tighten around his chest and became aware that he had no shirt on. He heard the president's content sigh, "She's alright, she's been up the last two weeks trying to heal you but it was only last week we were able to break through your Defensive Drive." Issei looked at the president who was now holding him tightly, "When we were able to break through we weren't prepared for what we saw next, your arm was missing and your whole left side was in ribbons." Her hands traced some new claw-like scars on his lower torso, "Issei I thought that I was going to go crazy without you being here, and when I didn't know who I was going to hunt down I became frantic." Her hands made their way up to Issei's face and he became locked staring in the majestic eyes of the President making him blush and his troubles melt away, "Issei" she said sweetly, 'Who did this to you?" Her blue eyes soon became a light shade of scarlet as she let some of her power out.

"Now Rias, don't you think you're hogging him a little too much?" said a new more overly sweet voice, "After all, we all have been up and trying to help him." Issei felt something press against his back and he began to hyperventilate when he saw that Akeno Himejima was now hugging him closely and looking as equally tired as the President was trying to hide, "We can figure all of this out later, but for right now." She yawned, " L-Lets sleep." She laid her head on Issei's shoulder and began to sleep,

"You're right, I am going to share this once though." Rias stretched out and leaned on Issei, "You and I are sleeping close so you can't get away from me." She pushed Issei back forcing Akeno to fall off and huff in protest, and fell asleep on his chest. Akeno laid down on his shoulder, and Keneko muttered about him being a, "Pervert." but laid down near his legs and Kiba smiled and left the room along with Xenovia.

After a while when the only sounds were the sounds of the snores from the girls, his left arm began to feel like it was on fire, but not a like a burning fire more like sitting by a fire on a winter day as the Scared Boosted Gear appeared on his arm.

" _Aibo, don't forget about going to the city. If you do this some of my reputation might be repaired to be what it once was, not a Boob Dragon._ " Ddraig huffed, " _Also make sure to check out the sword that impaled in the wall._ " Issei was about to ask what he meant but he couldn't even move to look at any of the walls due the fact his body was weighted down,

"What sword, what does it do?" Issei was finally able to say, " _It's going to unlock a power that you've been infected with, but heed this warning: should you unlock the power of this power, you will become a God and have all the weakness of a God._ " Issei swallowed as the earlier conversation came back into his mind.

"Whose Tony Redgrave?" Issei asked his partner, "I mean I don't even really remembered what happened to me," He looked over at his old missing arm and looked at the red/black glowing veins tracing their way up around the area, "I just remember going home and seeing a man with a Blue tail coat standing near the edge of my bed." Issei closed his eyes as he remembered coming home from a training session, and seeing the man with white hair and blue tail coat, "He said something like, 'You have a Divine Power to multiply, like him strength is your strong-suit and his downfall.' I also remembered he had a cane that looked like a sword, but after that it's all blank." Issei opened his eyes as he frowned and he felt something deep in him start to move around and before he knew it he felt the white-hot familiar feeling of anger wash over him.

" _Careful partner, if you don't want to undo what Gremory and the rest of the family has done then don't try to call on me for awhile at least until I can rest and restore my power._ " The dragon did sound weary and Issei felt bad for him, " _Who you met however, was Neo-Angelo. Once a man of great Valor and power but infected with a sour curse, the reason that you don't remember is due to the fact that you were dead and he used his blade, Yamato to cut the little part of your memories away when he killed you."_ Issei sat up and looked down at his Sacred Gear, " _Why did he kill me though? I don't even know who Nelo-Angelo is!_ " He gritted his teeth, "Why did I have to die, just because he was in a bad mood!?" Once again something In Issei's stomach moved and he felt as if something was making him tap into some power that he shouldn't, but he wanted it. He wanted it BAD!

" _He appeared because he probably thought that you had the same power as his brother Dante. It's said that anyone with the Blood Of Sparta is tied together, He was drawn to too because the last time you used your Juggernaut Drive, you had enough power to equal Dante's on a small scale._ " Issei closed his eyes in frustration, enough power to equal Dantes? Who was Dante? What did Issei have to do with him. " _He probably picked up on the energy and went to find him and found you instead._ " Draig finished, the green light no longer glowing, " _I have to rest partner._ " Before Issei could object the Sacred Gear went back to being Issei's arm and he looked down in disappointment. he wanted to know more of Nelo-Angelo but he knew that the dragon had used all of his divine power to restore Issei, "Rest well Ddraig." Issei said and he laid back down and closed his eyes, he hadn't really realised it but he was tired and starving, but mostly tired.

Issei dreamed that he was falling down, he screamed and tried to summon his wings but they wouldn't come out! He braced himself for the fall but he touched down lightly, he breathed a sigh of relief, "What was that about?" He looked around and began walking down a road that he wasn't really familiar with, the road looked as if it was made out of old cobblestone and the buildings were all tall and looked like something you would see out of a "Resurrection Evil" video game.

He came to an intersection and heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and turned around to see a young man in a blue tail coat and white hair running toward him, Issei thought that Nelo-Angelo had come back for another swipe at him but noticed that this guy looked like he was younger and he also saw that this guy had his arm wrapped up as if it was broken and there was no cane with him as well.

"If you're going to stand there like an idiot, then get out of my way." The young man called while running, Issei took note there was strange cloud like figures following him that had blade attached in various places, "Hey kid didn't you hear me?" The young man jumped on top of a car then kicked off of it doing a backflip and kicking a clown who had jumped out at him, "Unless you want to die then move." He landed next to Issei and ran down a road that seemed to lead to a church.

Issei followed not wanting to see what They would do to him if he stuck around, "What are those things?" He asked running alongside the young man, "They don't look like your average clowns!" Issei jumped to the side as a clown jumped from the roof at him, "They're Scarecrows." The young man sped up and jumped onto the side of a building and ran on a wall before jumping off of it and kicking off a Scarecrow letting Issei get a good look at the burlap sack like creature before it exploded into a bunch of black bugs swarming to get out of the sack.

"Who are you?"Issei asked when they had come to a stop at the church's front steps, "More importantly where am I? He looked around at the grandest church he had ever laid eyes on with the statue of what looked to be a man with horns and a proud face, holding a sword and glowering down at anyone who looked at it.

"Well my name is Nero." The young man stood up and Issei could see Nero was wearing a long black and red coat with an insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants, "You're on Furtuna Isle and this he pointed to the Church, "Is the only safe place for you."

 _ **AN: Hey Guy's let me know if you like this, any imput would be greatly appreciated and thakn you for taking the time to read this :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devil "Triggered"

Issei looked up at Nero feeling slightly confused, "That church is the only safe place for me?" he asked looking into Neros slightly stormy blue eyes, "Well to be honest whenever I see a church." he said while scratching the bottom of his face, "I always seem to have bad luck waiting around the corner so, I think I'll pass on that idea. Plus I'm a pawn of the House Of Gremory who-" Issei smiled nervously as one of the scarecrows jumped forward slashing the horribly attached blade, nearly missing his face.

"Well from the looks of it, you need all the protection that you can get." Nero used his good arm to grip the scarecrow's face and throw him into a building, "Not to upset you as well, but from the looks of it there's a reason that you're a pawn" Nero turned and ran for the church, kicking a few more scarecrows out of the way for good measure. Issei (still not thinking it was a good idea, but didn't want to get chopped up,) followed suit while he ducked and weaved along the roadway trying to follow Nero and trying not to feel insulted from the comment.

When they had finally come to a stop, Nero had a cut on his face where a blade had grazed him, and was scowling even more than when Issei had first met him, "Well like I said you'll be safer here, but do me a favor and don't get in my way." Nero put on his headphones and walked into the church leaving Issei with the sound of Neros loud music and leaving him feeling as if it was his fault that the scarecrows were attacking them.

"Wait, what do you mean stay out of your way!" Issei chased after Nero, trying to find out what he had did to upset him, "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you and all and I'm glad that you helped me from those scarecrows but at least tell me where we are, I have to contact Prez." Issei thought that Nero had his music too loud, as you could hear it blaring into his ears, but Nero clicked his tongue and pulled one ear phone off before he replied.

"Your loud, and annoying with all of your questions. I just helped you out, now please help me out, by leaving me alone." Nero slipped his headphones back and walked down the church pews, Issei looked around more closely at the church and caught his breath, everything around the church was very grandesque, the brightly stained windows, to the statue that stood of the devil man that he had seen earlier. Issei started to walk down the pews himself, not at all getting the feeling that he shouldn't have been there like he had before.

"Hey Nero" Issei said looking around, "If its ok to ask what happened to your arm?" he asked looking over at Neros Bandaged arm, "I mean with the way that I just saw you completely dust those guys out there I can't see you really injuring yourself." Nero clicked his tongue and turned toward Issei wearing an even more pissed off expression, "Demons. That's what happened, now please be quite the others will be arriving soon.

Issei was about to ask but then the door to the church once again opened and in stepped a man who face demanded respect, he had cropped brown hair and dark brown eyes that said he would not hesitate to cut anyone down if need be. He wore pure white robes with gold embroidered in the shoulder and had a pure white sheathed sword that looked more like and motorcycle throttle,

"Nero! There you are, I've been given orders from higher up for you to gather what information that you can on a recent sighting of a new Hell Gate." The man regarded Nero with a look of hesitation, "It's located just inside the city, causing demons to run amok and the people of this island to question the effectiveness of the Order of the Sword." The man stopped to look at Issei with narrowed eyes before turning away and clearing his throat, "Nero, who is this boy? Why does he dress like an questionable character?"

"Questionable character! Wait a second I am not a questionable character! I'm a demon who's going to become a harem king!" Issei shouted pointing at the man and glaring into his eyes, nostrils flaring, "I'm a pawn for the House of Grimory and host fo-" Issei struggled as Neros hand slapped over his mouth and he was effortlessly lifted off the ground,

"He's with me Credo." Nero said his voice ringing of exasperation and annoyance, "Well more like he came with me, but he's not a demon." Neros voice hardened as he finished his sentence squeezing Issei when he said, " _not a demon._ " Issei struggled under Neros grip and glared at the white haired jerk still fuming, "As for the Hell Gate, can't you send some other lackies to take care of it? I don't feel like it." Nero dropped Issei making him cough a few times and swear mentally at Nero, as he scratched the back of his head and gave an annoyed glance at Credo, but it was more like a respectful annoyed look.

"Well of course it was my idea to send out a knight, but when we did he came back in pieces." Credos voice grew cold as he looked at Issei, "As for your ' _friends_ ' who might think it smart to joke about becoming a demon, I would suggest that you find better company to hang around with." With that Credo turned on his heels and left the room leaving an air of tension.

Nero sighed and shook his head, "Look I don't know who you are, but I should tell you that that man that just walked in." He motioned to where Credo had been standing, "Is not someone that you should mess with, he's more likely to cut you to pieces if you say demon faster than I am." Nero sat down and studied his bandaged hand, "I would know. We had a bit of a disagreement and the real Credo didn't take to kindly on it."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he swore that he could have seen the faintest trace of blue underneath all the wrappings, but quickly dismissed the thought as a shadow passed over the church's stained glass, the shadow looked to be like a normal human, but upon it breaking through the glass Issei could see that it was actually a man sitting on what looked to be a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade that seemed to land perfectly on the point.

"Always one for dramatic entries." Nero mumbled as he stood up, talking to the man who was sitting relaxed on the blade , Issei could say that the mans outfit was arguably flamboyant look. He wore red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull, "Well what can I say, they wanted a party." the man said in almost a playful voice as he stood up. The coat he wore had a stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color.

"So I thought that I would be a good host and give them what they wanted." Issei could see that more of the the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front. Underneath the coat the man wore a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders with undershirt zipped up just below his neck, and an upturned collar which Issei thought complements the one on his coat.

However that thing that stuck out to Issei the most was the eyes, " _This man's eyes and hair are almost the same as Nero's, but my gut tells me that this guy is no one to mess with._ " and as the man looked at him with an aloof smile, Issei saw him kick the blade off the ground and saw it spin in three rotations before it fell into the man's hand and was being aimed at Issei, "Hey kid if I were you I'd-" He didn't get the chance to finish as the hairs on the back of Issei's neck stood up and he jumped forward.

 _ **-CLANG-**_

The sound of metal hitting granite rang throughout the room as Issei looked up, the man had completely impaled a scarecrow into the floor and was once again casually leaning on the hilt of the blade regarding Issei with the same aloof smile, but his eyes seemed to be searching for something, "You've got some fast reflexs for a kid." The man sighed as he effortlessly pulled the blade out of the floor, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you know how to get crazy." The smile that the man gave was unsettling as he turned back to Nero.

"Well seeing as you're still here" The man spung the huge blade three times in his hand before putting it in an almost invisible holster, "I can tell that you still debating your invite to the party. So let me be the one to give you an upfront invitation!" What happened next Issei couldn't explain, he saw the man walk over to Nero and then as if he was made of water, he ran at Nero and kicked the sword out of the holster, catch it and kick off of Neros body, and started to use it in such a wild and precise way that Issei was sure that Kiba would have been jealous of.

Nero seemed to take it all in stride however, because as soon as the man jumped off of him, he himself jumped backward and barely dodged a sword attack aimed at his head, "Man I don't have time for this, Dante!." He heard Nero yell at the blur that was attacking him, "I've got a job to do, so if you're looking for an excuse to fight, then get lost." As if to prove his point, Nero jumped and landed clumsily on top of a bench in a relaxed formation, " I mean Kirie is already pissed at me for forgetting that it's her birthday. So I'd really just go home and get to her." Nero closed his eyes and used his good hand to rub his neck and sigh, but then once again Issie saw something that he couldn't explain, he saw the Dante charge forward and impale the spot where he thought that Nero should have been, if he didn't move. "If you want to annoy me however then please feel free to piss me off." Nero stood ontop of the bench and glowered down at Dante.

"Now we're talkin kid!" Dante lifted the sword and the bench and swing it around in a circle and saw the bench go smashing into the wall while Nero jumped into the air and pull out a revolver and fire off three rounds. " _Holy crap!_ " Issei thought as he dodged to the side, " _What the hell is these two guys problems! It's like they're trying to kill each other."_ He peeked out and saw the Dante walk around the bullets falling like a child skipping down a hallway.

"Side's from the smell of the blood on your arm, I bet your getting to the point that you wouldn't even be able to handle Yamato anymore." Dante said as he shouldered the huge broadsword and loudly pop his neck, Nero just growled and fired off three more rounds and threw his gun into the air in front of him, while the chamber opened and the empty shell casings fell out, Issei was to busy noticing the gun to watch as Nero ran forward and threw something in front of him and jump into the air aiming a drop kick at Dante.

It looked as if Dante was watching the gun as well with childlike wonder and was caught by surprise as Nero kicked him squarely in the chest and went flying into the wall, Nero reached into the air caught his gun and spun around causing a strange click to fill the air turn back towards Dante and fire six more shots into him. Issei's mouth fell open as he watched this happen, " _I've never seen anything lise this happen, except in video games and movies! What the hell is this guy,"_ Issei narrowed his eyes at Nero, he nodticed that the arm that was covered started to glow a brighter blue and give off little light orbs, " _What the-_ " He was about to saw something when Dante started to chuckle.

"Look at you, you're nothing like your Dad. That was pretty flashy I'll give you that." Dante said dislodging himself from the wall and stagger towards Nero a couple of paces, "However the stance and landing was sloppy." He looked at Nero with the playful grey eyes and streched as he just got woken up and not shot up. Nero tilted his head giving him a cold look, then looked down shook his head and tucked his gun behind his coat and sighed.

"Man you've always been too good at talking crap to notice that sometimes you're so FULL OF IT." He ran at Dante again sweep aiming a sweep kick at him, Dante easily jumped backwards into an empty bench and yawned making Nero growl and pick up a piece of broken bench and toss it at him with lightning speed. Dante easly caught it crushed it and streched out looking care free at Nero.

Nero turned his back laughed and looked at his wrapped hand, then at Issei who was still watching the two of them with shock and shook his head once more before he started to unwrap his bandage, "You know so far out of everything I've hunted this week, I havent had to use this." When the last of the wrapping had fallen away Issei gasped in shock.

Where a normal hand should have been, there was a misshapen arm with blue light emanating where the bone should have been, to Issei it looked as if someone had done a bad job of remaking a false Sacred Gear on Nero. However when Dante charged at Nero and started attacking at a blur he knew that he was wrong, Nero caught Dante's sword and threw him towards the roof only he did a grabbing motion shortly after and out of nowhere, a large spectral hand an arm appeared and grabbed Dante crushed him and threw him towards the ground, imitating the same motions that Nero had done before. Dante bounced off the floor and gave a slight gasp only to be assaulted by an even faster moving Nero who pounce mercilessly beat him and threw him at another wall , only this time Dante recovered faster and flipped onto the wall and kicked off as black lightning come down on him.

Issei thought that he couldnt be surprised until he saw that Dante had completely transformed into a Demon and moved faster than before, Dante kicked Nero into the floor, jumped into the air and pulled out two long barrel pistols and pointed his body downward and started spinning rapidly towards Nero firing the two of the guns as if they were machine guns. The floor exploded around Nero Making his eyes opened wide and he stood up gritting his teeth, the hairs on the back of Issei's stood up and he jumped back instinctively.

The air crackled as dust picked up from the ground and circled around Nero as he threw his arm in front of him reaching and not only a blue arm appeared but as the arm reached out the arm grew into a body, and a head with horns appeared, the spectral being grabbed Dante again and threw him down and then turned around rapidly slamming its back hand down ontop of him, grabbing him agian and throwing him towards a window.

" **Well you wanted to party. Now Lets really party!"** Nero said his voice distorted and his eyes glowing a bright red. He took his misshapen hand and opened his palm as a skinny long sword appeared in his hand and slashed it through the air at Dante and the spectral being did the same and two thin long slashes appeared crossing each other and slamming into the space where the Demon Dante was. The air was vibrating with power already but it only amplified when Demon Dante came barreling down in a red streak towards Nero, who jumped back and quickly distance himself right as Dante punched him in the face and sent him flying into the floor and the spectral being to dissipate.

"Whew, that almost got ugly." The demon spoke with a hiss, "To think he would actually use Yamato and summon a Devil Trigger." Once again a red streak of lightning came down to the earth as it zapped the Demon and transformed him back into Dante, the broadsword was no longer there instead a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor made of a living, organic shaped metal equipped with thruster-like machines built inside, replaced it.

"Nero? Are you there? I wanted to say I'm sor-" A sweet voice entered the chaple but stopped as a beautiful women stood and stared at the destruction that the two had caused and then down at Nero's unconscious form then at Dante, "Now I think that's my cue to leave." Dante gave a quick wave as he jumped up and out of the glass he once broke.

" _What the hell just happened, and why the hell am I the only one acting normal/"_ Issei asked himself and turning to the girl, he gave an ackwards smile and wave.

 **Thats all folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Power Obtained.

Issei looked at the beautiful women with a look of amazement, as far as he was concerned he was sure that besides the president there was no other women that could even come close to this women, she wore a white dress that was embroidered with gold floral patterns and solid black boots.

"What happened to Nero? Why is he hurt, and why did that man leave him like this." She walked over to Neros unconscious body and reached into her pocket pulling out a green glowing stone, " I swear, it's like the more that I tell him to be careful and not to worry about me, the more trouble he gets into." she sadly looked into his face with a worried expression.

"That guy, he isn't human is he?" Issei asked looking at Nero, "That sacred gear he has, is it one of the Dragons? Or is it something else?" The women looked at Nero with a confused expression and then looked down at Nero gasped and covered his arm while looking worriedly back at Issei as he walked over to them.

"He's not hurting anyone! He may not be human but that's because the demons hurt him!" She moved protectively in front of Nero, "You can't take him from me! I- I won't let you!" Her voice wavered as she attempted to sound firm but Issei could see the worry and panic in her eyes.

"Relax i'm not here to take him from you, I just want to know what he is. I mean I even have a sacred gear." He lifted up his left arm and willed it to transform into the boosted gear, "See, I mean i'm sure that I'm nowhere near his level yet, with the spectral devil appearing but I hold the power of the Welsh Dragon." As he talked though he felt as if something was missing from him, as he looked at his gear the once brilliant scarlet color seemed faded and his green gem in the middle had faded into a dull dark green shade almost black.

"Welsh...Dragon.." THe women regarded Issei with a look of uncertainty, "Your arm, did demons attack you too?" She looked at Issei's hand with a sign of pity and before he could do or say anything she reached out and gently touched his hand looking over his Sacred gear, "Nero was protecting me from a band of Demons when he got injured and his hand transformed into what it is today." Her voiced gave off sad tones and Issei couldn't help but feel sorry for her, "Since then I've been doing my best to help him return it to normal but it doesn't seem like that's going to be possible." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a green glowing stone and pressed it to Issei's hand.

" _I wish I could help in someway but I know that it's not possible_ " He thought, thinking of his own experience when he was attacked, " _I know in some way that him becoming a Devil can be a good thing and it seems like he doesn't seem like he would hurt anyone. From the looks of my gear at this point it doesn't seem like I could even help at the moment anyway."_ He started thinking of all the encounters that he had with some of the evil Demons and half angels. He cast one more look at his Gear sadly then sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a great surge of energy and power run through his body, as he looked down he saw his Gear reacting to the stone the lady was holding.

- _ **BOOST!-**_

The familiar voice of his partner rang out and the air around him started to swirl as he pulled away from her and felt his heart accelerate.

- _ **BOOST-**_

" _Whats going on? Did that women do something to me?"_ His eyes widened as he looked at the women who was looking frightened at him, " _Crap I didn't mean to scare her. It looks like she didn't expect this to happen either."_ He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself and gain control of whatever was happening to him. He waited for what seemed like several hours and then opened his eyes and noticed that the on the ground around him the dust had picked up and was forming the formation for the House of Gremory Seal.

" _ **Aibo can you hear me?"**_ Ddraigs voice called out to him, " _ **The power that you have just received do you wish to absorb it? If you do it will cut your lifespan down to a third of what is should be but I would recommend that you do."**_ Issei looked down at his Gear and noticed that the color had returned to its original brilliance and the once dull green gem had returned to normal as well.

"What? I thought that you needed to heal? What do you mean absorb a power?" Issei stared back at his Gear with a look of confusion and tried to piece back what he was even saying, "Whats going on?" Then he looked back the women and wondered if she was a witch and slowly began to take a defensive pose, "What did you do? I mean you did something and that green stone where did it go?"

" _ **Slow down and think, it's because of her that I was able to return and wake up earlier than I planned on. That stone that she pressed against your hand haven't you seen the effect that it's taken on that demon as well."**_ Ddraig said, Issei looked over at Nero and saw that all of the effects from the last battle with dante seemed to have disappeared and it was as if they weren't even there in the first place, " _ **Think of your next words and actions carefully."**_ With that Ddraigs voice dissipated and the gem stopped glowing

"Listen lady, I'm not to sure if my partner trusts you or not but I can say that there is not one person alive who would help a Devil out of goodwill or heal for no reason so what did you do?" Issei felt something inside of him give a warning as he spoke to her, her figured that it was due to the fact that she was slowly letting her aura out and started to think about ways to counter attack if she decided that mabe he knew too much.

"W-what are you talking about?" She spoke with a scared tone, "Why are his arm glowing like that?" She backed away and her eyes kept going from his arm to his eyes, "Are you going to hurt me?" She started to shake.

Issei gritted his teeth as a vision of his first girlfriend came to mind when she killed Asia, " _You won't hurt me will you?_ The vision was all that Issei needed to jump into action. He took a deep breath and reached out with his Gear pointing towards her.

- _ **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST-**_

"I don't know what you're trying to do to Nero but I owe that guy for saving my life, plus I don't like it when people use other people for their own gain." He felt the familiar tingle of his Dragon shot building up, "So I'll stop you right here. DRAGON SHOT."

- _ **FIRE!-**_

The air around him light up with a bright red as a bunch of miniature missiles fired out of his gear, they went soaring towards the women, the last thing that he saw was her falling down and he expected that she would deploy a magical defensive shield, but as the first missile exploded near her feet and she went flying into the air he knew that he screwed up. Not only did she not deploy her shield, she didn't even try to catch herself in the air.

Suddenly the air grew heavy and thick as Nero jumped up from where he was laying down and caught the women, pulled out his pistol, gently laid her down on one of the benches, and turned slowly shooting each of the missiles that were following the young lady.

"All those who hurt her I will hunt down." He slowly started walking towards Issei, "All those who make tears fall from her face, I will cut from existence." He stopped a few inches from Issei and lowered his head while closing his eyes, " All those who attack her, I WILL AVENGE HER EVERY CUT!" He shouted glaring at him while his eyes changed from grey to red, "EVERY BRUISE!" Once again the hair on Issei's neck stood up as he saw the spectral Demon appear on this time leering down on him, " _ **I'll kill you.**_ " Nero said his voice distorted and layered.

"Whoa slow down, I was trying to save you. She was using some sort of strange magic on you." Issei backed away slowly trying to reason before things go to ugly. Nero wasn't listening because he made a grabbing motion towards Issei, and he felt himself go weightless before being lifted into the air and slammed back down into the ground. Issei felt the air leave his lungs and his vision go cloudy, " _Holy crap what was that?"_ He rolled onto his stomach coughing, "Nero *cough* listen-" Issei stood up and turned around right before his hairs stood up once again and rolled out of the way as the spectral arm zoomed past him and disappeared.

" _ **I swore that I would protect her at all costs. That's why I need this power….more…..give me more….GIVE ME MORE POWER!"**_ Nero seemed to be in a trance as he looked back at the unconscious form of the girl Issei attacked. The air once again shimmered around him as Nero charged at Issei screaming in rage, tackled him and punched him in the face again and again before throwing him into the wall, Issei felt the area around his cheekbone start to swell and he lost sight in his right eye but a hint of annoyance started to overtake him as he flew into the wall.

"Listen Nero I've tried to reason with you, and to me it's obvious that she's got you in some sort of trance so I guess that I'll break you out of it." Issei called jumping down from the wall and deploying his wings, " _Nice! It seems like I'm able to use my demon powers once again! I just hope that what ever that Lady did, not affect me like it did Nero._ " Issei jumped up and flew up to where he thought Nero wouldn't be able to grab at him.

Now that he was able to see Nero he had to admit, he was not human by any means necessary which meant that he had to belong to someone's house or that he was a Demon Lord, " _ **You just love stirring up a hornets nest don't you Aibo?**_ " Ddraigs voice rang out interrupting Issei's thoughts, " _ **I told you to be careful about what you did to that Lady, I felt that demon energy from him as he was laying down.**_ " Issei dodged out of the way as Nero went rocketing up towards him, and then flew out of the way as Nero's bullets rained towards him along with blue cylindrical discs went flying towards him, " _ **I would keep away away from him until he tires himself out, or we could try something."**_

Issei was too busy trying not to die to ask what Ddraig meant, he was also reaching his limit of trying to talk to Nero, "I'm sick of this, Nero I tried now I'm going to have to hurt you." Issei let his emotions fuel his next move, "Ascalon!" As he called it out he felt the familiar heavy weight of the the holy sword extend from his Gear, "Here I come." Issei flew forward at Nero and slashed wildly and immediately regretted the speed he put into charging after Nero easily sidestepped and he went crashing into the floor.

Issei recovered as quickly as he could while curing himself, and turned to face Nero, he was almost to slow as Nero had charged forward with the long blade Dante was cautious of, Issei raised his hand as Nero slashed at his face and caught it. Instantly he felt the whole room around him go cold and he fell to his knees, " _ **NEW POWER DISCOVERED, DO YOU WISH TO ABSORB IT?!"**_ Ddraigs voice rang out, " _ **IF YOU DO YOU MAY LOSE WHAT LIFE YOU HAVE LEFT OR-"**_

"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO?!" Issei screamed in frustration, "WHAT GOOD WILL A POWER THAT COMPLETELY KILLS ME DO?!" His thoughts immediately flashed to that of President and the Research Occult Club, his friends he made in the Underworld and in Heaven, thinking of what they would do if they were here right now, " _Pres I'm sorry. If I make it out of this one I promise that I'll become the best demon, no I promise that I'll make 50 contracts and become the strongest demon king there ever was!_ " He gritted his teeth and closing his eyes and thinking of the president's beautiful body and her big beautiful breasts and how she would always give him a kind smile with open arms, " _You are more than a pawn to the house of Gremory Issei. You are mine."_.

Issei took a deep breath and with that little strength he had left he closed his hand around the blade and called on his partner, "Ok Ddraig listen up." He glared up at Nero, "Do it give me that power, after all if I lost here I won't be able to protect my President or Asia or anyone I care about from him, and I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THAT HAPPEN!"

- _ **YOUR RESOLVE HAS BEEN RECOGNIZED! ARE YOU SURE OF THIS ISSEI HYOUDOU?-**_

"YES!'

- _ **I AM THE GREAT WELSH DRAGON, AND BY MY USERS WILL I WILL ABSORB YOUR POWER-**_

Almost at once Issei felt his entire body burning in a blue cool fire, he screamed causing Nero to attempt to jump back, "Where do you think that you are going?!" Issei pulled on neros Sword and pulled him closer, "I'm going to make you see the resolve that I have. I refuse to die right now, I've still yet to get it on with Rias!"

Demon Nero gritted his teeth and let go of the sword and jumped back pulling out his revolver and firing three shots into Issei's chest, " _ **Like I give a damn, you hurt her and I'll never forgive you!**_ " As the bullets his Issei's chest he felt the world around him go cold for a second and then become even more colorful.

- _POWER OF DEVIL TRIGGER ABSORBED!-_

" **What?!"** Nero took a step back as Issei stood up feeling an uncontrollable rage sink into his very core, but not just rage but the urge to protect all that was dear to him, no matter the cost, no matter who it was. Nero sank to his knees as a blue orb of light pushed itself away from him and the spectral being vanished, "What the hell's going on?!"

" **Truthfully I don't know.** " Issei looked down at his Sacred gear which now had an open dragon's mouth surrounding his claw like hand, he nodticed that he had a red and blue aura surrounding him, " _**I am going to kick your ass though.**_ " He cracked his neck and called on Ascalon again, instead of the blade appearing in his gear this time it appeared in his hand with a brilliant white light that hurt his eyes to look at, the handle had two dragons coiled around it that were moving, " **Get ready!** " He charged forward at full speed only this time he felt more controlled, he felt like he could move anyway he wanted.

- **TIME OUT!-**

Issei hit the floor and blacked out, " _What just happened why can't I move my body?"_ He tried to stand up but as soon as he did the world around him seemed to be pushing him upward towards a light, he tried to cover his eyes, and when he failed he closed them. The light was like a beating sun that burned everything around his body causing him to scream out, "AAAAAAAARGH!"

"Issei! Issei, wake up!" A soft sweet voice called out to him, "Issei it's a dream" Issei's eyes shot open as he sat up knocking over Rias and throw Asia and Akeno off of him, "What's gotten into you?" She asked as he tried to catch his breath, when Issei looked up and saw Rias in her naked beauty, her red hair flowing like a bloody crimson sea, and her almost pearlescent skin glowing he felt tears come to his eyes.

"President." He looked around and saw Asia, "Asia-chan, Akeno-san." I felt a jab connect with his ribs and saw Keneko looking a little miffed that he forgot her, "Koneko chan." He looked down at his arms and-, " _Woah wait what?!"_ Issei looked at what was once an empty space where there was once nothing and instead saw a right hand covered in red bandage with blue tribal markings he moved it and it felt real.

- _ **It's due to the fact that women healed you, and that you absorbed one of the Blood of Sparta.**_ \- Ddraigs voice called out, - _ **With that I was able to heal you and make you a new hand only this one is better. I'll explain why later. Right now I would recommend that you brace yourself for what's to come.-**_ With that Ddraigs voice died and Issei wondered what he meant, before he could think on it anymore however the President and Asia attacked him.

"What women Issei! What did Ddraig mean 'that women healed you.'" He eyes burning with warning, "Issei san how could you!" Asia pressed her body against his and puffed her cheeks out with worry that she had lost in her eyes, "Issei I demand to know what you were doing in your dream." Rias said getting close to his face.

Before Issei could begin to explain what was going on, he felt his world glow a bright blue and his body get extremely heavy, then one by one all of the injuries that he got fighting Nero seemed to be registering with his real life body. Bullet holes, cuts, and everything else appeared on his body, the pain he felt was even more excruciating than when he first received them, The last thing that Issei could hear was the screams of the President as he faded into the darkness.

 **Hey I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and write a review on what you think. I've been a little busy but I'm going to try updating as often as I can. I hope you all have a wonderful day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again Issei found himself being swallowed by the void of darkness while his body felt weightless, " _What happened?"_ He thought, " _My body won't respond at all and it feels like…_ " An image of a certain fallen angel stabbing him flashed in his mind, " _Like I'm dying_." He started to replay the first time he died with Rayner, until he saw the blackness pierced with the flames of countless damned souls.

- _ **You are not dying yet.**_ \- Ddraigs voice pierced through his thoughts, **-If you were the power that I absorbed will revive you.-** Issei frowned and tried to think of when Ddraig got a power like that, - **I just pulled you in here with me to have a talk with you face to face.** \- Issei closed his eyes and waited for the dragon to reveal where he was, after all it's kinda hard to have a talk face to face if he was the only one present.

A huge pillar of fire appeared as the great Welsh Dragon appeared, the scarlet dragon had a more powerful aura around him than when Issei has seen before, the dragons scales seemed more radiate and new looking, plus the wings seemed to be made of silk, - **The power that you absorbed, The Blood Of Sparta, while it grants a huge increase of power it will have major repercussions if you don't learn to control it.-** The dragon flew around Issei as he spoke, - **Keep in mind that while you are a demon and you have an aptitude to absorb most of the other Demons powers, you are not in the bloodline of Sparta.-**

Issei watched his sacred partner and frowned, "I mean I heard you when you said I had a 50/50 shot of absorbing the power and not dying, but first of all what even was that? WHo where those people and why am I back here?" Issei asked his friend thinking of Fortuna and the fight with Nero, "I mean one minute you're telling me that I need to find this Tony Redgrave guy and that I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile, the next thing i Know I fell from the sky met a strange guy named Nero who had his own sacred gear, and this witch that got him under a spell-"

Before he could finish the dragon stopped flying around him and faced him, - **That women was not a witch, she was healing him as she healed me. As for where you went, you went to the Isle of Fortuna, the home of Tony Redgrave and Nelo Angelo, the places is teeming with demons stronger than even I.-** Ddraig blew smoke from his nose and looked deep into Issei's eyes with his own deep green eyes, - **I'm not quite sure how you got there in the first place but my guess is that because of Nelo Angelo attacking you, he must have left some sort of magic in you, that's what must have led you to his son.-**

Issei opened his eyes in surprise, "Wait his son? Who is his son?" even as he asked the question he already knew the answer, the image of a blue tailcoat flashed into his mind, "It's Nero isn't?" He looked down at his hand and remembered the energy he felt when Nero swung his sword at him, the cool burning sensation, "Wait you said Sparta as a demon knight right? Then what is Nero, and the other guy named Dante? Are they Demons as well because I didn't see them have wings or any clear indication that they were Demons." He clenched his fist looking up at Ddraig, who in turn remained silent and looked back at him.

- **I don't know what type they are, but they are demons. Ones that I bet could even topple the King of hell himself and bring God to his knees.** \- Issie felt his heart drop, that wasn't possible, - **I think that the young one, Nero you called him. He could become the most powerful of them all, earlier you said he had a Sacred Gear, you're wrong that isn't a Sacred Gear but it's something even more powerful.** -

"More powerful than a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked, "What can be more powerful than that, I mean if it's not a Sacred Gear than what can it be?" He found himself thinking of how Nero was able to pull something close to him with his arm and him not even being close to it, "I mean I saw him conjure something like a demon with his power and use it's arm as if it was his. If that's not a sacred gear than what can it be?" He closed his eyes, then he got the flashback of how Nero seemed to regard him as an enemy in order to protect that lady that Issei attacked.

- **You get it now don't you, the women said something about how it was an injury after he was protecting her, however since he is a Sparta descendant I think that his boy morphed and shaped itself to his will.-** Ddraig said echoing Issei's thoughts, - **It's like you and Rias Gremory and the fight with the phoenix, you sacrificed something to protect something you cared about, i think he did the same thing only his body gave him the power he wanted.-** The dragon blew another steam cloud and the flame started to dim, - **Keep in mind while you are in japan here, you will probably be transported back to Fortuna when you sleep. Find Tony Redgrave, while I am feeling better I don't know how long it will last and if us absorbing the power was a good idea.** \- With that the Welsh Dragon roared and a pillar of fire shot out from below him and the flames disappeared and Issei eyes shot open.

He groaned as he blinked a few times, he nodticed that he was back in his bed, " _Woah talk about craziness._ " He sat up and felt a sharp pain come from his stomach, he gritted his teeth as he looked down, he saw three red dots blossom under his now wrapped torso, " _What the heck?'_ He sat back down for a second closing his eyes, breathing heavy wondering when he got shot, " _Wait in Fortuna, I remember Nero shooting at me, but that can't mean that…."_ He stopped himself thinking that it wasn't really worth trying to stress over, after all he could get Asia to heal him and it would go away.

" _Wait where is everyone?_ " He thought while opening his eyes, suddenly becoming aware that he was alone, he looked his room expecting to see at least Kiba, but no one was there, " _Maybe they all had to go to school?'_ He looked at the window and it seemed to be daylight, plus he could hear the birds chirping, "That must be it." He smiled, he decided that he was going to get up and at least step outside, and after a few colorful swear words and a lot of moaning he stood on his feet.

He leaned on the edge of his bed, he had never been shot before, but the way that these bullets made him feel, it made him feel as if he had been cut with a holy sword. He walked over to his closet slowly and pulled out his normal School outfit, Black slacks white striped shirt and a black overcoat. As he was pulling on his over coat a green glowing stone fell onto the floor, it looked like the same one that lady in fortuna used on him and Nero.

Shrugging Issei picked it up and almost at once the stone shone brighter and crumbled to dust, he freaked out as it shone brightly but then saw that the stone turned to ashes as the light became unbearable to look at.

- **WELSH DRAGON POWER RECOGNIZED, DO YOU WISH TO ABSORB?** -Ddraigs voice rang out, " _That's the second time that he's said that I could absorb something from this stone"_ Issei thought while looking at his empty hand, " _I bet that it could be something badass, but…"_ His mind flashed to when he absorbed Neros demon power and how he felt then. He shook his head and frowned, "Nah I don't think so, but Ddraig what was that stone?" He lifted his hand and looked as a green circle glowed in response.

- **Thats a magical stone that has similar properties to Twilight healing only twice as strong, the only difference is that it can only be used by the kin of Sparta or someone who has power equal to them.-** Ddraigs voice said, - **Before you get a swell head, you are not a kin of Sparta, so the fact that the stone worked the first time doesn't mean anything.-** He must have sensed Issei's growing excitement, because at that moment he crushed it, - **However I think that because you have an enormous amount of power, the stone healed you. Plus since you absorbed some of the power of Sparta the stone didn't have a reason not to work.-**

"Wait, so you're saying that I have power equal to Nero?" Issei said with a smile on his face, he didn't hear a response from his partner so he walked out of his room with a smile, he kept in high spirits even as he started to walk to school, he wasn't even paying any attention as he walked into school where he strutted into his classroom with a triumphant smile, " _Wait_!" He thought, " _I came here to find Rias and the others, not to go to school._ " He nodded and made his way to the Occult Research Club building.

As he was walking up the stairs he could start to feel his excitement build at the thought of seeing all of his old club members, " _I wonder if they would be believe the story that I told them._ " He gave a small smile as he walked down the hallway, but before he could even open the door, it opened to reveal Asia charging forward with teary eyes and clinging to him.

"Issei-san!" She knocked the air out of him as she squeezed him as tight as she could, "I was so worried! You kept saying things and we thought that we lost you. My magic wasn't working!" The rest of what she was saying was blocked out as she cried into his shirt, he reached out and patted the top of her head. Issei felt bad for making cute Asia cry and he wanted to tell her that everything was alright now that he was back, but before he could he heard someone clearing her throat.

He looked up to see Rias sitting at her desk giving him a charming smile, while Akeno was standing next to her with a smile on her face as well. Kiba walked over to him and gave him a friendly smile while extending his hand, "Welcome back. You had us all worried, especially Asia." Issei took it and felt bad again noticing how everyone had bags under their eyes, "We practically had to drag her to school or to go outside. She wouldn't leave her side." He closed his eyes and squeezed Issei's hand tight before pulling him into a hug that squished Asia, "I thought that I had lost another friend, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you Issei." Issei felt the weight of Kiba's words after remembering that he had lost all of his friends during the Excalibur experiments.

Kiba gripped Issei's shoulder and then walked away, Xenovia was next to walk up to him and smiled, "You don't think I would be able to let you leave before making babies right?" Her voice sounded firm but he could see a single tear escaped her eye before she turned away, Keneko pulled on his arm before telling him that she was glad that, "his pervertness was back." So in her own way that was her telling him that she was glad that he was doing better, Akeno smiled at him and winked before Rias cleared her throat,

"As a pawn of The House of Gremory, you are not allowed to die unless I give you permission, however Issei," She gave him a smile that melted Issei's heart and his very being, "I am glad that you were doing better." Rias got up from her desk and went over to Issei and after peeling Asia off of Issei (with a lot of protest.) she hugged him and Issei felt her amazing cleavage in his face again and heard her heartbeat, he felt himself smiling. Safe, that's how he felt smelling Rias and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry so much." Issei said "I have something to tell you though and I hope that you will understand what I have to tell you." He recounted everything that had happened to him with the help of Ddraig, about Fortuna, the church, Nero and his strange abilities, and after telling them they all looked at him like they were expecting more.

"Hmm Tony Redgrave." Rias muttered looking thoughtfully at Issei's hand, "Issei." He felt himself straighten as she called his name, "This power that you spoke of, you said that it changed your Sacred Gear? How is that possible?" Even as she asked the question he wasn't sure how to tell her that he didn't even know, however Akeno probably sensed that he wouldn't be able to answer because she stepped in and said,

"I don't think that poor Issei knows, I mean I haven't even heard of someone else besides dragon users being able to use Sacred Gear. From the sounds of it this, Nero might be a stray demon, so-" She was cut off by a sudden spike of energy and the sounds of blades cutting through the air, then suddenly the door fell to pieces in front of all of them and three strange looking knights came into the room, along with a strange looking man who wear clothes similar to Credo, except this man looked like he lifted seven tanks for weights, he carried with him a clipboard and had an ominus feel to him .

Two of the knights had silver armour with strange headpieces that had green energy emanating from the eyeholes, they carried a long blue lance that had some sort of floral pattern at the end, one of the knights however was covered in solid gold except in some parts where you could see the skin, when you could see them it looked as if someone carved ruin marks into the skin and they were a fresh blood color.

"Whoever you are, you don't have manners for knocking do you?" Rais said, "What's more you bring holy knights into my room." Issei wasn't looking but he could feel her demonic energy building up, along with everyone else he felt them retreat to in front of Rias desk, he activated his Sacred gear and was going to follow suit but Ddraigs voice rang out,

- **Hey! Those aren't just any Holy Knights. They feel like demons, and what's more the man in front of them feels like a fluctuation of human and Demon.-** Ddraig said, - **What's more, if you were to get hurt from those weapons that they have, they won't just hurt like a holy weapon.** \- Issei gritted his teeth as everyone tensed, having holy weapons cut you was bad news as a demon.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked his partner, "No demon could stand any type of Holy equipment, much less wearing their armour." When ddraig remained silent Issei shook his head and turned towards Rias, she looked at him and nodded,

"W-w-wait before this goes any further." The man in front held up his hands, "I c-c-came t-t-to ask you a question. I heard that someone here has the p-p-power of Sparta and I was sent to find him." Issei's eyes opened wide as he stared at the man, he wore black gloves glasses and he had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, "I was t-t-told that he awakened a certain s-s-subject that I needed to find." He finished with a smile and bowed, he made Issei's skin crawl and for a second Issei could have sworn that he saw a huge bug with a Halo over its head looking at them before he blinked, he also could have sworn that instead of knights he saw green lights in there places. He blinked again.

His knights remained motionless as he talked, it gave Issei and uneasy feeling, "So what if we have? Like Pres said, you have a lot of nerve coming in here with Holy Knights!" His protective side kicked in as he held his gear in front of his face, "I don't know what you're here to do, but I can guarantee that if you hurt anyone here, I'll make you regret your existence."

The man waited for a second and seemed taken aback from what Issei said before a scaly smile formed slowly on his lips, "You bear the same arm as Nero." He held his hand up and reached forward, and before Issei could back away he was touching his arm, "Tell me why is this one shaped different? Why is talking to you?" Issei pulled his hand away and the knights moved with unbelievable speed themselves.

Issei felt two points on either sides of his throats as he saw that two knights holding lances were holding the lances with a dark energy emitting from the points, the one gold knight had moved in front of the man and had it's shield pointed at Issei, everyone around him jumped as they were about to go into action, Rias held up her hand, "Make your next move wisely lest you want a war on the House of Gremory for attacking one of my subjects."

The man laughed "Child, it b-b-because of your cursed blood I do hate my existence and your blood line." He snapped his finger and Issei felt weightless once again black clouded his vision as he smelled blood,

- _ **WELSH DRAGON, BLOOD OF SPARTA ACTIVATED-**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!, tell me what you guys think and as always have an awesome day**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family Ties

Issei heard the President scream in protest and in response something inside of him awoke with a burning rage, he knew that the two knights had stabbed him, he could feel the lances in his throat but at the same time he couldn't see what was happening to everyone around him or whether or not President was screaming because someone was doing something to hurt her,

"Issei! Are you alright?!" Rias called out, "What did you do to him?! Issei felt a build up of energy coming from directly behind him and he calmed down a little, the energy was Rias so she was at least alright and he hoped, unhurt, "You have made a grave mistake on attacking one of my house members and will pay for it dearly." Almost at once he felt everyone around him move at once, he heard Asia's voice coming closer to him and someone touch his arm before he heard another snap ring through the air and a Asia's touch suddenly vanished from his arm and he heard something crashing through a window.

He heard the sound of Kiba and Xenovia swords ringing through the air, only to hear the two of them hit what sounded like a iron wall on one of the knights that was holding the lane in Issei, he wanted to call out to them and he wanted to help them but for some reason he couldn't do anything. He felt as helpless as the time with Asia back in the church, he thought about he wished he was stronger to help, how he wished he had more power, " _Power…...I need more power!…"_ For some reason a voice rang out in his head as the feeling of rage started to build in Issei's stomach.

He heard the two of them trying to cause something to knights to happen, but it must have been like hammering against stone, he could hear the frustration of the two of them before he heard another snap their fingers and the sound of two loud thuds and the sound of furniture exploding, Issei could only assume that it was the two of them because soon after he heard the air around him crackle and he felt the knights take the lances out of Issei, and as soon as that happened he opened his eyes.

The first thing that Issei saw was Rias, firing her magic at the man who stood and smiled evilly as the knights had formed a formation in front of him. He looked around and then felt his heart drop as he saw Kiba, lying broken and bleeding from his head and Xenovia laying next to him with her face contorted into a look of pain, he then saw the back of Akeno who looked like she was holding something out of his view, he slowly walked over and as he got closer he could see that she was holding Asia, she looked terrible, her face was bruised and she was covered in dirt.

"Asia…" He whispered, "Asia are you ok?" Akeno and jumped and turned to face Issei, she looked like she was about to say something but hesitated when she looked Issei in the eyes and looked back to Asia instead, "Those weapons they used, they seem like they are Holy Weapons but….they don't feel like it. They feel more like demonic…" Her voice trailed off as they both heart Asia's heart beat, Issei looked closely at her, as he did he saw that what he thought were bruises on her face where not, they had a greenish hue that seemed to swirl and move around, for some reason he felt the urge to reach out and touch her face and touch her face when he did, Issei felt a vision flash in his mind, one of Asia floating around in a cage crying and alone, then several green faces began to swirl around her and scream as they passed through her body. Once again someone had gotten hurt while he said he would protect her, once again he failed to keep a promise that he made someone he cared deeply about, Issei clenched his fist and saw that his Sacred Gear had transformed into the same shape that it had when he fought Nero.

"Issei!" Rias voice interrupted his thoughts, "You said that you want to protect everyone in this club at one time right?" He nodded and hung his head, "Then why are you standing around? The Issei I know would already be in action." He looked up to see Rias smiling over him as she stood offering her hand to him, "Listen I am glad you are alright and I know that you might still be recovering but it's not a good idea to put out so much demon energy if you aren't going to attack." Issei took her hand and blushed, "Besides I see that you have something new up your sleeve and I'm curious to see what you've learned with this new technique."

Issei nodded and walked around Rias, "I don't know what you guys are, honestly now I don't care. You've attacked the people I care about and hurt them, I can't forgive that at all!" He held out his hand and took a deep breath closing his eyes, "Issei! As a Pawn in the House of Gremory i demand that you make these fools regret their existence!" Rias's commanding voice rang through the air, Issei nodded and opened his eyes and let all of his rage and anger that he felt some to the surface.

- _ **Rias Gremory!-**_ Ddraigs voice rang out, " _ **If you wish for Issei to take action then you must allow Promotion."**_ Rias remained silent, - _ **Thats not good.-**_ Issei looked behind him and saw her breathing heavily and slowly gripping her shoulder as blood flowed from a deep cut from her shoulder and her stomach, " Issei…..I...allow….." she couldn't finish her sentence she started to fall slowly

Before she could hit the ground Issei caught her and he gently set her in her chair, the only think unbroken in the room, Akeno came running over, "What happened!? Rias?!" She looked frantic as she started to immediately heal the damage done on Rias, "Issei you -" Before she could say another word Issei felt as if his body was made out of fire and the same power that he had felt with Nero, return to his body. How dare they, not only did they hurt Kiba and Xenovia they also hurt Asia and now Rias. Rias his beautiful queen, he was going to make them pay for every cut, every drop of blood and every hair out of place on Rias.

- _ **Maximum Energy Level Reached!-**_ Ddraigs voice called out, - _ **Blood of Sparta Transfer Overdrive!-**_ Issei jumped up and turned his body to land on the ceiling, he looked at the cluster of the knights and saw that they still hadn't moved, in fact they still seemed to be staring at the same exact spot that they were a second ago, - _ **PROMOTION QUEEN!-**_ He kicked off the ceiling and charged straight at the knights and aimed a punch at the gold one in the front, he heard a satisfying crunch of metal against his fist and saw the knight go flying into the back of the room, but he didn't stop there, he ran as fast he could to catch up with the knight calling on his Holy Sword Absalon, and right when he caught up he aimed a slash on the knights torso and cleaved the knight in half.

" **She cried that day, that day I saved her from fire. That was the day I swore that I would always protect her and crush anyone who got hurt her, INCLUDING YOU!** " Issei charged forward at the man as he snapped his fingers and one of the knights came charging forward at him, Issei slid to the side as he used his Sacred Gear arm to grab the knight by the helm and throw him into the floor, it made no sound as its body slammed into the floor, lifted up and was mercilessly beaten in by Issei.

Before he could react Issei heard the man snap his fingers and he looked up to see the second knight charging forward and aim his lance at Issei, then time slowed to a crawl as Issei reached his hand up grabbed the lance from him and pulled it out of his reach, punch the knight in the face and throw the lance at the man,

" _ **I'll destroy all of her enemies, and I'll never be weak again not for her sake."**_ Issei said as the man sidestepped the lance easily, The man nodded once and then snapped and disappeared, the knights exploded into green light that looked like the same ones from the vision Issei had seen Asia in, faces and all, instead of screaming this time, they all looked at piece.

 **That's all folks, I hope that you enjoyed!**


End file.
